jimmy x cindy: forever and a day!
by Sapphire123456
Summary: jimmy returns to reroville to find it's just recently been saved from goobot's rein of 6 years but cindy's missing can jimmy and his pals save her from where ever she is? is she even alive? the suspense is way too much for even me i had to write in my note pad within a day! now i'm just tranfering but READ THIS!
1. Chapter 1: a thousand

**Jimmy x Cindy: forever and a day.**

**Chapter 1: a thousand years.**

**This is my first Jimmy Neutron story so tell me if anything is wrong ok?! I don't own J.N or any characters for that fact just the storyline. ENJOY!**

Jimmy looked up to the stars through his bedroom window.

"look Goddard, there's Cassiopeia, Cassiopeia is a constellation in the northern sky, named after the vain queen Cassiopeia in Greek mythology, who boasted about her unrivalled beauty." Jimmy boasted aloud.

Suddenly a male voice pierced through the floor boards "jimmy go to bed we move to the city in the morning and sugar-boogar wants you up early." Hugh said. "ok dad" jimmy shouted down to his duck obsessed farther. Jimmy was only twelve at the time and no one knew his importance in the area at the time..

**6 years later**

Jimmy's p.o.v:

It felt like a thousand years since the day I left Retroville and I hoped my friends would remember me. Thinking about it how could they forget? Not after all the villains like King Goobot or cousin Eddie not even the rest of the villains we fought as kids. _Ahhhh the good old days…_

Sheen's p.o.v:

I saw a wired hover car thing on it's way here and automatically thought it was utra-man coming to put me in his awesome ultra-justice group which had just recently been let out in _episode 12684 a new gang must form_. That was until my libby cried out "I think it's jimmy but… nooo it can't be!" that's when it all came clear, but then a thought popped into my head_ CINDY! _This was quite wired for me since I don't do thinking and especially about jimmy or cindy. I looked at carl knowing he must be thinking the same thing since he let out a sigh saying" how do we brake it to him?" "brake what" elke and libby both chanted together "cindy" I sighed in disbelief of what had happened. "oh, that news" libby's face fell and I cuddled her "babe, there was nothing we could do the freedom fighters attack was just… to late" I tried to reassure her. About five minutes after jimmy ran up to us asking " hey, what with the frowning faces, I'm back!" we gave him a sad look and he looked around us "where's cindy?" a concerned look spread across the 18 yr olds face…

**Sorry it's so short but I think I'm gonna keep them short to keep up suspense and leave 'em on cliff hanger's so again I don't own J.N (wish I did) so yeah chapter two will arrive in like 30 mins so hurray and merry Christmas in 2 and a half hours…..:) **


	2. Chapter 2: 6 years

**6 years in 6 minutes**

libby's p.o.v:

everyone stared at me! i dunno why but i think i got the hint... i had to explain! not elke not sheen or carl. ME!

i sighed and started my words shaken in sadness and fear " well about 6 days after you left... Goobot returned and won"

my voice trailed off but i carried on "he put some stupid rules over the town like curfew at nine pm and well... this is the most stupid .. two eighteen year old girls would be picked once a year when more then forty names were in the raffle and if picked they would be sent to Goobot to well... be.." i stammered again but this time stoopped.

jimmy was now very concerned, i could tell by his new gruff but soft tone when he shook me shouting"WHAT DID HE DO?"

sheen pulled him off me as i carried on"they will be his slave but so far none of them made it past a month before they ...died ...or ..got killed!" tears filled my eyes as i stopped and i saw jimmy shocked i looked towards sheen and he carried on

"the two girls who had been picked would fight... to the death.. the victor would well be taken and the dead body would be.. like experimented on... and cindy well she's changed ya know not just in figure but in heart and personality she's so nice now and gentle also sweet but still had a kick to her.."

sheen and i look at jimmy after i punched him in the arm "sorry dude, it's the truth she's like not just the smartest and the best at athletics but she's the hottest girl in school ... well except my libb's" jimmy just gave the 'no way sheen' look and signaled to carry on.

"oh yeah, libby was picked and so was betty...""AND CINDY?" jimmy interrupted i was still crying so i didn't talk." calm down, jim i know it's hard but be patient" carl reassured him as he was frantically pacing up and down " sheen carry on." said elke as she petted me coz i was now having a mental breakdown of tears

"cindy volunteered to take libby's place..." sheen stopped because now jimmy had stopped dead in his tracks " but why? no offence libby but why?" he looked at me "she said no-one loved her more than a friend because of her personality and her dream guy was gone... she told me.. to *sniff* to keep my *sniff* blossoming relationship with sheen!" i was crying massively again and sheen cuddled me "maybe she was fed up of her loved ones leaving?" carl put in. jimmy looked at him " what?" his eye's had lost the spark he had when he first arrived and now looked sorrowful "her parents died the day before and she didn't come to school she had some sort of breakdown that day.. ya know 2 months ago.."

i swear jimmy had a heart attack coz he fell over unconscious mumbling something...

**oooh is she alive ? is she like the others who died after a month or is she lucky and surrived 2? i don't own any characters just this story line and like i said i leave it short and on cliff hangers but i'll type the rest up soon bye:)**


	3. Chapter 3: life or

**chapter 3: life or betty**

carl's p.o.v:

"jimmy?"

"JIMMY?!" i shouted down his ear 'then i threw water on him to wake him.

he woke to quite the startle. "jimmy we never told you about the fight for all you know so far betty could of beat her..."

jimmy's eye's widened when i said this and screamed a long and painful"NOOOOOO!"

elke(my girlfriend) covered his mouth with a napkin and sat him down"hey! hold up we 1. never said she was dead and 2. SHUT UP!" we could tell she too was upset but me the most since we were a couple

"by the way SHE won" i added and jimmy gave a sigh of relief after we took the napkin off his mouth and binned it!

jimmy's p.o.v:

i looked around and saw my old phone on the desk top _ah ha!_ i thought to my self_ if i get to my phone i can check if she left any messages. ooh i hope so!_ i got up and walked to my phone slowly and quietly when no one was looking well so i thought. anyway the phone read: _10 messages, 1 voicemail, 1 missed call and 1 video's._

"wow" libby said looking over my shoulder " she must od been desperate to send a video" i looked back down to the phone _why me?_

opened the file and it said:

_ Cindy V _

_hey, brainiac, call me when ya get this_

_it's been a year come on nerdtron:(_

_jimmy! seriously_

_helloooo King Kranium ya there!_

_two and a half years jim!_

_jimmy i'm sorry for teasin ya but just please call me it's been three years_

_four!_

_i need to tell ya somethin_

_jimmy? FINE! :_

_JIMMY! i hate you it's been six years my parents are dead and you don't care!_

_"_oh my god" those were the only words i could think of then but i soon snapped out of it and listened to the voice mail...

_"hello this is the voice mail service you have one new message" _that's when i heard it... her new soft voice but with sadness and betrayal deep within..._"*sniff* jimmy listen i don't have much time but *sniff* i gotta tell ya that after six years i can't wait no longer, i'm sorry goobot rules the town with an iron fist and being head of the teen freedom fighters is hard_ _i can tell ya that but, *sniff* my parents are dead and i need to confess that i love you 'james isacc neutron' . libby got picked and i didn't know what to do but at least she has someone to love her back...*sniff* you've either forgot about us or hate me*sniff* i've nought left so i took her place *sniff* i took down betty with only a few cuts, bruises, sprains and broken bone *cough**cough* normally they get arms or legs chopped off... but just remember this jimmy... i love always have and don't forget me when i'm gone ok? thanks bye for good...""voice mail saved" _i stood there motionless while everyone stared at me in curiosity then i checked my video..

_"hey jim i know u prob din't get this but hi and bye"_

_"cindy?!"_

_"oh no it's goobot u gotta help me jimmy please..."_

_"there you are wait is that... ha jimmy won't get this he never does..."_

_"your wrong i have faith..."_

_"oh shut up you know why i've kept you alive all this time.."_

_"i'd rather not find out.."_

_"you amuse me with your hopes that your precious jimmy neutron will come ... but wait hey, where was he six years ago hmm.."_

_"please stop "_

_"and i thought you were worth something but your not are you miss vortex.."_

_"wait, what?"_

_"jimmy if you do watch this then listen closely ... she will be cooked and served in a week if you don't arrive in time then... well you get the hint..."_

_"jimmy help!" a guard is pulling her away_

_"boo"_

i gasp as it fizzled off... _sent yesterday at 10am _


	4. Chapter 4: a blind

**chapter**** 4: a bind experience**

**i don't own jimmy or any other characters (wish i did)XD... enjoy...**

cindy's p.o.v:

i couldn't believe it when i heard king goobot shout "YESS! HE WATCHED IT!" this made me sad, very sad. i knew that goobot would know use me for bait to catch jimmy.

i didn't want that! even though i longed to see his face again i knew he wasn't aloud to see me... not with goobot around!

libby's p.o.v:

i saw jimmy's mouth drop and he muttered something. i didn't know what it was but the expression afterwards told me he had a plan! "jimmy is everything ok?" i asked quickly "nothin could be better... WAIT.. yes it could!" he said in a mean but sarcastic way.

"hey dude. chill", that's all sheen could say to defend me at that point because jimmy looked as if the nextb person to talk to him would be killed or worse...

"it's ok sheen, i know how he's feeling." i said quietly but jimmy must of heard! he turned around quick as a whistle and started shouting"YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL! TO LOOSE NOT ONLY THE ONE PERSON IN THIS WORLD WHO COULD GIVE ME A CHALLENGE, BUT WHO I LOVED YET NEVER CONFESSED TO HER ABOUT MY FEELINGS! IT'S PARTLY MY FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" NOW i was upset. he had shouted at me for no reason coz he had acted like an idiot 6 years ago! not fair.

sheen stepped in"dude! go get her back then instead of running around like the idiot you are!"i was surprised when sheen said this and i think jimmy was too since he stopped and gave a shocked but understanding face towards him.

jimmy's p.o.v:

_sheen was right i needed to buck up and face my enemy once and for all... but how? "_BRAIN BLAST!" i cried as an idea popped into my head and i set to work...

no-one's p.o.v: 

jimmy set to his plan and started to record himself " i just got your message i'll be there in 3 days. don't worry cindy i did't forget." then he pressed send and got in his rocket. "taxies back left" sheen cried out for no absolute reason.

meanwhile with cindy~ goobot received jimmy's reply video and by then cindy was tied up against a pillar with a blindfold on and her arms bending backwards around the pillar. " turn her around i don't want her facing me!" goobot snarled pressing play to the video. little did he know it was a trap in fact he was arriving in ten minutes! as cindy listened to this a tear got held up in her blindfold going no further. "oh james" she whispered to her self.

**diclaimer~ i don't own j/n also what'ya think heh?!**


	5. Chapter 5: a tear of

**chapter 5: a tear of what?**

**i don't own anyone but i'm sorry the last chapter was so small but i had to finish early so i could hang out. sorry:(**

while cindy was finishing crying silently in her state jimmy's rocket was landing and everyone was getting out. jimmy had a little surprise for goobot for he had brought an inviso shield that stopped any un-human life form from seeing them.

"we're coming cin" jimmy whispered.

as he reached the throne room he saw goobot replaying his video over and over again laughing evilly, as he looked around he saw cindy tied up unconscious he crawled over to her and whispered in her ear "cin, don't give up. it's me jimmy" her head moved to face up wards.

"jimmy? no NO it's just another illusion. he's never coming back!" at this cry goobot turned off the phone and walked towards cindy "shut up you." he shouted and hit her with great force with this jimmy jumped at how hard he had hit her and hurt inside.

"i'm sorry jim" cindy whispered "i should of believed you" "quit that muttering while your at it."goobot snapped.

cindy just placed her head back down in response and goobot walked away. jimmy released his shield and lifted cindy's head up "cin, if you hear me lift your head up..." she lifted it up in response "jimmy, i..i'm sorry for teasing you before you left" he was shocked at her words. he cupped his hands around her head and lifted it up as he bent down.

meanwhile with the others~ libby ran"sheen! come on we can't let them catch us" she cried back to her boyfriend as goobot's guards chased after them firing countless laser beams which were never on target because had been fiddled with by jimmy when they were under cover. carl and elke was on the other side of the palace and were up to the same, but what the troops did not know they were only distractions so goobot was off guard.

back with goobot~ before the jimmy could move any closer a noise surrounded the throne room *beep* *beep* *beep* "what the... oh my we have a resistance" he chuckled evilly again and walked out to see the problem.

jimmy then made his move and let his lips touch the red luscious, silk lips of cindy vortex. this small kiss began to grow passionate and jimmy lightly bit her bottom lip for entrance. the entry was let and their kiss formed into a french kiss. as this happened a tear managed to slip through the blindfold, jimmy opened his eyes and saw this tear _a tear of what? _he thought to him self _happiness, anger, sadness? _his thoughts clouded his judgement and goobot soon entered the room with some new prisoner's and as he turns to cindy jimmy...

**again sorry these are so short but hey it makes it like, more mysterious. hope you've enjoyed so far the next chapter will be out soon xxx;)**


End file.
